Salazar
Salazar is a level 1 fighter, needing those skills for his life on the streets. Appearance Salazar has a very odd appearance to a yuan-ti halfblood, having a tail which half-bloods rarely have. His upper-half is that a human, something that is also highly unusual, as well as his pale skin, silver hair and eyes, and his oddly smooth skin. Sal's upper humanoid half is slim, his arms lacking muscle, and his stomach as flat as a rock. This can be seen as attractive, fitting nicely into tops. He only ever wears his vest that's made from a potato sack he found when he was younger, revealing a giant scar across his chest, something he attained from a bear attack when he was 11. Personality Being a literal child, he acts like one most of the time. He's more of an act-before-you-think type of boy, usually resulting in him saying something that'll hurt someone else's feelings. This is shown in his interactions with Snot Cogknife, another child in his party. He believes he's "too mature" for children, although he appears to get along with them better. He's respectful towards others, but doesn't tolerate any mean-spirited comments towards the people he cares about. He'll pick a fight with even someone younger than him. He develops crushes very quickly, immediately falling for Venice Birel upon first meeting. Relationships Venice Birel Salazar believes that Ven is the most beautiful person he's ever seen, and that might just be true considering he's spent his entire life with rats and trash. He feels like he can trust the older boy, sticking to him like glue, not really talking to anyone else but him. He values their relationship, loving every moment he spends with Ven. Snot Cogknife Sal hates the younger girl's guts, believing her to be a rude brat who doesn't know how to treat others with respect. When Snot wouldn't leave Venice alone, he snapped at her, berating her for her rude behavior, thus hurting her feelings. He has hated her since the very beginning, and doesn't plan on stopping that. Aart Cogknife At first, Salazar didn't think much of the young goblin. But as soon as Aart showed a little attraction towards him, he quickly formed a childish crush on him. He does nothing to hide his feelings, flirting with Aart and sharing skinship with him. Huggol Tulral At first, Sal had a little bit of a crush on him, but it dissolved into just a brotherly type of love. He loves hanging out with someone around his own age for once, listening to his music and messing around with him. Zazducsh Zaad the Feisty Trivia * He has a deep hatred for goblins and cats * He absolutely ''adores ''pumpkins * Salazar's entire family loathes him, for he was a product of an affair, so he turned out a halfblood * Sal has a short-fuse * He hates feelings and having friends, though he doesn't mind being friends with Venice Quotes (To Venice Birel) "but someone as fragile as you seem to be needs to be protected at all costs." (To Venice Birel) "I'm going to have to ask you to not touch me without my sober consent thank you very much." (He then proceeds to take a swig of his vodka) (To Venice Birel) "I think we're going to be great friends Venice." (To Snot Cogknife) "You're the one who yelled at us in the first place! Why can't you mind your own fucking business?? Or is your life too boring for you to handle?" (To Kiceeg, making a mistake) "Surprise me."